Sealand's Tears
by stardustdestiny3
Summary: Sealand was feeling down after being rejected as a country again. Then it sounds like his own guardian angel is trying to cheer him up. Will it work?
1. Cheering Through Music

**Okay here is a one-shot that just popped into my head…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination!**

/

Peter sat down sniffling. Why was England so mean to him? Sure he was small but he still deserved to be a nation! He had almost succeeded in making it into the world meeting in Austria's place with Gilbert when England caught him.

And promptly kicked him out.

He was had tried to get back in during their lunch break when that failed too. He tried to find something to entertain himself with when he accidently knocked over a vase. Austria then kicked him outside to "ruffhouse."

Peter didn't know how long he was out there. He had tried to sneak into the house when Russia appeared.

Peter didn't even try that time.

Still as he sat outside the house he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

Why? Why would none of them ever acknowledge him as a nation? He just had to convince one nation to acknowledge him and then he would stop being such a nuisance. Honest.

The longer he thought about it the darker his thoughts turned. He got himself so depressed he felt tears starting to form. When the first one fell and he felt a sob come up, he stopped.

Music.

It was Austria's house so music wasn't new but it was music with a piano. Austria never let anyone touch his piano.

The meeting was still going on wasn't it?

/

When Peter found the source of the music he topped and stared.

On the side of the mansion there was a glass wall that jutted out in a semi-circle. It was a part of Austria's music room. Peter had heard Hungary telling Kiku that they made it that way so Austria could have more inspiration for his music.

It wasn't the glass dome that stopped Peter in his tracks though, it was who was singing.

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover me ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

_It can't be true_

_That I'm losing you_

_The sun cannot fall from the sky_

Peter ran towards the front door. When he barged in and ran past the nations in the hall and stopped in front of the door. Standing still as he waited for his breathing to quiet down.

_Can you hear heaven cry?_

_The tears of an angel_

_The tears of an angel_

Peter felt other nations leaning against the door to hear better. Taking a deep breath he slowly opened the door.

_Stop every clock_

_The stars are in shock_

_The river would run to the sea_

_I won't let you fly_

_I won't say goodbye_

_I won't let you slip away from me_

_Can you hear heaven cry?_

_The tears of an angel_

Peter quietly shuffled through the door and into the practice room with the others. The piano was situated so that the piano player was facing away from the door.

_Tears of an angel_

_So hold on_

_Be strong_

_Everyday hope will grow_

_I'm hear, don't you fear_

_Little one don't let goooooooo_

Peter felt the tears from earlier fill his eyes and he couldn't help but feel that the singer meant for him to hear this.

_Don't let gooooooo_

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these word are a lie_

The piano came to a graceful end and the singer let out a breath. Peter was going to say something when the singer spoke:

"I hope Sealand isn't taking it too badly. Poor kid, our situations are the same in some ways and completely different in others."

Peter was amazed that the beautiful strong voice of the singer could turn out to be from the least likely nation.

"Well, if he heard this and cheered up, then I've done one of my good deed as a hero!"

/

**Well…what do you think?**

**I tried to make it obvious about who the singer was…**

**Let me hear who you think it was!**


	2. American Babysitter Part 1

The singer in the last chapter was indeed America!

I decided to write more…I'm not sure if there will be more songs this time though *scratches head*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!

/

Peter looked up excitedly at Finland.

"Can I please stay with America while you guys are gone? Please?"

Finland nervously looked at Sweden, who shrugged.

Finland looked at Peter's eyes for a moment before turning to Alfred.

"Don't let him turn into a slob."

/

Peter bounced in the car seat and sang along with Alfred and the radio. When the car pulled into a garage that led to a huge mansion with a rich green lawn in front of it.

"Alright let's grab our stuff and get you comfortable with the house."

Peter nodded in agreement.

They go their stuff out and after Alfred unlocked the front door walked into a, strangely, cream and gold themed room. There were stairs on the far wall that curved up and disappeared in the ceiling. Peter took everything in and looked excitedly at Alfred.

"Mr. Ame-"

"Please Sealand just call me Alfred."

Peter frowned.

"Ok, but you have to call me Peter and not Sealand."

Alfred smiled.

"You got yourself a deal Peter."

/

They toured the house. Alfred showed him that there were four bedrooms on the second floor and four more on the third. There were two bathrooms on each floor. Alfred let peter pick what room he wanted while he stayed here. Peter picked a room on the second floor at the end of the hall. After he put his stuff on the bed Alfred continued their tour on the fifth floor.

"On this floor is two more bedrooms, another bathroom and a storage closet."

'What about that?" Peter pointed to the end of the hall where there was a door that was shut. The door had darker wood than the other doors and something about it just seemed different than the others. Peter walked forward to try the handle when Alfred stepped in his way.

This door and the one on the left are off limits ok? Don't worry as long as you stay out of these two rooms you can go anywhere you want. Let's get supper!"

Dragging away a confused Peter Alfred mentally kicked himself and tried to think of what to have for supper.

/

**Yeah I know it was short. Sorry.**

**Review and Thanks for reading!**


End file.
